


With the Intent to Kill

by The_Pen_Dragon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Goro doesn't know how to feel feelings, Knifeplay, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Goro, Violence, angst via goro's internal torment, bottom akira, but I don't think it's GRAPHIC violence, rank 8, this is just rank 8 but with sex, venting emotions through KNIFE FIGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: "I need to talk to you," Goro pointedly looked at the furry ears peeking out of Akira's bag, "Alone."Akira laughed, warm and deep and turning Goro's stomach in knots, "Morgana, you heard the man. So, where did you want to talk? Over darts, or maybe back at that nice little jazz bar?""Mementos," Goro said plainly.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 383





	With the Intent to Kill

_ Hate.  _

That was all it could be. This hot, burning turbulence in his gut. The way silver eyes found him in his sleep every night, the rich sound of his voice, pulling apart his every intention, breaking down his walls like castles made of sand. From the moment they met, when the raven boy stood, eyes wild and spitting fire from his sharpened tongue on live television, Akira had drawn Goro in. 

_ Aren't you left handed?  _

The thief saw through him. Every trick, every facade, every lie that no one else ever so much as thought to question… He saw through it all. And Goro hated it. It made him sick, his stomach turning every time the damn teen would open his mouth only to chip away another part of his porcelain mask. 

_ The leader of the phantom thieves has to die.  _

Goro hadn't been sure, initially, if Akira had anything to do with the Phantom Thieves. But when he pieced it together, when he discovered that he wasn't just a thief, but the damn  _ leader,  _ it all made too much sense. His charm, his keen eyes belying righteous fury and sharp wit, the way he matched Goro's every challenge and readily proposed his own… Akira never could have been anything less. 

Now, in mid November, late at night with the chill of the autumn air seeping into his bones, Goro felt like he couldn't leave it be. 

_ Hate.  _

It was the only word for it. He should want to kill him, he should readily toss the boy aside and never look back. But this thief, this man… He was special. He was Goro's  _ equal.  _ And Goro… He had never had that before. He couldn't leave things as they were. 

He had already foolishly asked Akira to join him, as if the wild man would ever think of betraying those he fought so adamantly for. As if he would ever give up that hero's mask that he had so determinedly built. 

_ We're rivals, Goro.  _

A small, thin smile tugged at Goro's cold-chapped lips. Akira always managed to surprise him, to twist his heart in new and unfamiliar ways and make him feel things he didn't know how to process. He hated everything about him. And now that Akira knew enough, now that he knew about Goro's metaverse abilities, Goro had one final thing to settle. 

Clever, clever Akira. Surely that bastard would be quick enough to get it, surely he'd understand. If everything went according to Goro's plan, after all, well… then he would win. But as his equal, as his  _ rival,  _ Goro needed this. 

The detective looked up at approaching footsteps, a thin smirk tugging at his features as the object of his terrible obsession approached. "I appreciate you agreeing to meet me so late, Akira."

"Of course, you sounded serious over text," Akira replied, his head tilting just slightly as he reached up, fiddling with his bangs in that telling way he always did. He must be nervous. He should be. 

"I need to talk to you," Goro pointedly looked at the furry ears peeking out of Akira's bag,  _ "Alone."  _

Akira laughed, warm and deep and turning Goro's stomach in knots, "Morgana, you heard the man. So, where did you want to talk? Over darts, or maybe back at that nice little jazz bar?" 

"Mementos," Goro said plainly. 

Morgana poked his head out of the bag, wide eyed and anxious looking, "Mementos..? Alone?" 

Akira nodded once in reply. His infuriating glasses hiding his expression, "I'm fine with that."

Morgana hopped out of the bag, tail swishing nervously as he looked between the teens, "... I'll be nearby, I know you're both strong, but just… be careful out there."

Akira and Goro both nodded, and as the cat paced away, so did they. It seemed that Akira picked up on the stilted tension pouring off of Goro. Like the detective thought, he was so very quick. Here was hoping the damned thief was quick  _ enough.  _

They walked, entirely silent, until they reached a good floor in mementos. Goro made sure to pick one that looked fairly empty of shadows. A quick scan with Robin Hood's meager tracking abilities told him that the enemies here were few and no threat. The only dangerous ones around were himself, and Akira. 

Goro nodded sharply, stopping off in a little alcove of the railway, "this will do."

Akira stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around at the pulsing pink walls and jutting of bonelike structures, "here, huh? So, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" 

Goro felt the tiniest flare of Loki inside him, a feral thrill that rolled up his spine as he made his first wildly risky move. He slipped one hand into his pristine white top, reaching not for his safe little laser gun, but for the cold finality of his empty pistol. The gun he had used to take out a handful of targets, real, deadly, even here. "This," Goro said, a roughness in his voice that he hadn't intended. 

Akira's hands jumped out of his pockets, and his stance shifted into something more defensive, but the damn asshole  _ still  _ didn't react how Goro expected. There was no gasp, no panic, there wasn't even any fear in his eyes. There was only surprise, eyebrows raised and mouth quirked down, as if Goro had just admitted to hating sweets again. Nothing like how a sane man should react to having a damn  _ gun  _ pulled on him. 

Goro bared his canines, anger flaring in his gut as he waved the pistol, keeping it trained on Akira the entire time, "I told you if you ever beat me, I would come at you without holding back, didn't I?" 

Akira rubbed the back of his head with one hand, eyes following the pistol, "I thought you meant in pool, Goro."

"well I didn't! Our bullshit little games won't satisfy me anymore," Goro hissed, "I want to know, once and for all, which of us is  _ better.  _ So that's what I brought you here for. I want you to fight me."

Akira's eyes narrowed, and his tongue darted out, swiping over his lips, "Oh, is that all?" 

Goro tilted his head, lowering the pistol as the anger in his chest swelled to fury. One ruby eye narrowed, the other wide and searching, "is that…  _ all _ ? You say it like you expected more."

Akira chuckled, a cat-like grin gracing his features as he rolled his neck, one scarlet glove resting on the back of his head, a splash of blood against a bed of black. "What can I say, detective? I would never expect less from my rival."

Goro felt something else curl in his gut, some reactive, visceral feeling that he just couldn't place. He suddenly felt hot, almost fevered. He let out a short, sharp breath, "And I should never have expected less of a reaction from you, Akira." 

"So," Akira asked, sliding his dagger effortlessly into his right palm, "do you intend for this to be a gunfight? That might be a little too  _ final  _ for my tastes. But then again…" the thief's grin sharpened to a smirk, his eyes flashing with something Goro would liken to  _ silent rage,  _ "I might make an exception for you, honey." 

Goro gave a toothy smile, flipping his gun around a few times before putting it away, it was nice to know Akira harbored similar feelings towards him. Though he couldn't help but wonder why. "Another time,  _ dearest.  _ That was merely to get your attention. We'll be fighting with our personas. And melee weapons, if you're feeling frisky."

"You know I am," Akira took a step closer to Goro, twirling his dagger expertly, "shall we?" 

Goro felt that unfamiliar heat in his core again, an excitement he only felt with Akira, a desire to best him, to  _ win _ , that only the raven managed to bring out in him like this. He took two hurried steps back, into the more open space of the alcove. He threw his mask aside, Robin Hood appearing in a burst of flame and light, "Let's."

Akira ripped his mask off, tossing it aside. Arsene roared to life behind him, imposing and dark. He looked intense and excited, thrumming with just as much energy as Goro, just as eager to play this insane game. 

"One more thing before we begin!" Goro called, a wild laugh bubbling in his throat, "Come at me with everything you have! Don't even  _ think  _ about holding back!" 

Akira laughed loudly, raising one hand high in the air, "I wouldn't dream of it! You'd better keep up!" then, no warning, no hesitation, Akira unleashed a blast of curse energy. It hit Goro head on, sending him tumbling back, unable to block in time. 

Goro grinned, the sting of the hit nothing compared to the  _ thrill  _ of the fight. Now that was the Akira he wanted to see, that was the equal he so loved to compete against. Time to see what he was made of. The tricky bastard loved to defy fate so damn much, so Goro wanted to see it. He  _ needed  _ to see it. The will of a man who would face heaven itself unflinchingly. 

_ Show me _ . 

Goro dodged the next blow, then countered with a heavy bless hit of its own. He threw attack after attack, growing increasingly frustrated as his agile opponent dodged the majority of his hits. Goro yelled in frustration, unleashing an almighty attack that managed to hit Akira square on. 

The thief tumbled backwards, legs flying up over his head, tailcoat swirling in a mess of black as he rolled along the ground, completely dazed by the hit. 

Goro ran up to him, drawing his sabre as he launched forward. Akira began to sit up, but got thrown back as Goro's knee hit his chest and his sword pressed against his throat. Akira gasped sharply, head hitting the floor as Goro forced him down. The glowing edge of his weapon pressed harshly against the grey material of his vest. It burned and sizzled, lighting Akira's face with a soft blue glow. 

Goro laughed, breathing heavy as he tipped the sword up, less than an inch from burning the perfect smoothness of the thief's chin, "What a disappointment. Maybe I should leave you with a scar, so you can remember this humiliation for-" he stopped abruptly, letting out a choked sound as pain coursed through his side. 

He staggered back, hissing in pain as Akira yanked his hand back, his dagger still gripped tightly in his hand, now coated red and dripping onto the ground. Goro wrapped an arm around his side, fingers curling against the material as red bloomed under white fingertips, "haha…heh… you… stabbed me..?" he giggled, the motion of it hurting his ribs and making him cough. 

Akira rose to his feet with a sharp grunt, rubbing his throat where the sabre had burned through the material, "no holding back,  _ detective,"  _ he laughed breathlessly. "I can heal us after. Don't tell me you're already done?" 

Goro giggled again, rough and feral, eyes widening as his hand dropped from his side, still dripping red, "I'm just getting started!" he launched forward, sword swinging recklessly, catching Akira's arm and side before he could react. 

The two ran around each other in a frenzied circle, curse attacks leaving stinging red welts on Goro's skin, Akira's dagger slashing tears into his cotton suit. Goro's bless attacks left glowing burns against Akira's face, his usage of Arsene making him particularly susceptible to the physical effects of Goro's light attacks. His sabre was also quite effective, burning through the leather of his stupid coat, melting and tearing until the thing was such a molten mess that Akira threw it aside. His grey vest was sleeveless, leaving his toned arms open to the scalding hits of both light and sword. The entire alcove smelled of copper and burning flesh before long, both boys running on such adrenaline that they could barely feel their wounds. 

Akira and Goro jumped back from a particularly rough scuffle, the metal of Akira's dagger glowing red from where he'd forcefully held Goro's sabre at bay. Goro was coughing and stumbling, the deep stab to his side starting to catch up with him. It was getting harder for him to take deep breaths, and Akira seemed to have stamina that outmatched his. Even with the rough, scaly burns that must be making his arms hard to move, Akira was still twirling the dagger, pretending that the scathing marks weren't even affecting him. 

Akira coughed, staggering just a bit, one eye was closed against the glowing splash of light that a particularly harsh bless attack had burned into him, "you look… r.. rough. Ready to admit defeat yet..?" 

Goro spat out some of the blood gathering in his mouth, hand curled firmly over the deeper stab, trying to force air back into his lungs, "if you want me to submit… then  _ make me." _ he snarled. 

Akira threw his dagger aside, took one deep, sharp breath, and then rushed Goro. The detective had no time to dodge, and the thief tackled him with his whole bodyweight, both of them letting out sharp yells of pain as they hit the ground. Goro cried out, pain radiating through him as Akira pressed against him. He struggled against the raven, reaching up and digging his fingers into the rough red of Akira's arms, tearing at the damaged skin and pulling a strained yell from the thief. 

Akira twisted, pressing his knee hard into Goro's chest, and then he grabbed his side, palm pressed right over the painful wound. He dug his fingers in, scarlet on scarlet, sending such an immense agony through Goro that the detective screamed. His head hit the ground, eyes screwed shut and breathing, fast and shallow, as Akira held firm. 

_ "Submit,"  _ Akira hissed. 

Goro coughed, his body shuddering under Akira. He had lost too much blood already, and Akira, while injured, had a lot more fight left in him. Goro knew when he had been bested. He let out a shuddering breath, "... Once again, you win," Goro croaked, rough and breathless. 

The weight was removed from him instantly, and Akira switched personas, kneeling beside Goro and mumbling healing spells. Goro groaned as the soft green settled into his bones, repairing torn muscle and sinew, stitching torn flesh back together and mending the internal damage done by Akira's blade. He felt Akira's palm rest against his stomach and jolted, looking up at his rival. 

The green light was wrapping around Akira's damaged skin, returning it to its former softness, removing the glowing sting of Goro's bless attacks and revealing the handsome face under all the hefty burns. Akira leaned over Goro, sliding his hand under the brunette's shirt, making him jolt. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Goro snapped, grasping Akira's wrist. 

The thief laughed warmly, all the anger gone from his eyes, replaced with a soft fondness that made Goro's stomach twist. "I want to make sure I healed you properly. I'd hate it if that stab didn't repair right."

Goro glared up at him, at his soft gaze, at his damn smug smile… he felt heat crawling up his skin, prickles of fire that spread from the thief's fingertips. He sighed heavily, looking back away, "do what you want. Hmph. You really managed to surpass me, even here…" 

Akira pushed Goro's shirt up, and then Goro felt even warmer fingers against his skin. He flushed slightly, realizing Akira had removed his gloves at some point. His bare hand was grazing Goro's side, feeling along perfect skin, only a pale scar remained where the gash had been. "good, all fixed up," Akira murmured. Yet he didn't move his hand off of Goro. 

The detective looked back up at him, their eyes meeting. Akira was so filled with fury and determination, he was skilled and clever and refused to back down no matter the odds. The unimaginable complexity of his gaze drew Goro in, how could anyone so angry also look so  _ kind  _ mere moments later? This was it, huh? The will of a man who defies fate. 

Goro stared up at him, saying nothing as Akira's hands continued to skate across his bare torso, mumbling obvious excuses about checking his other injuries. This heat in his core, this twist in his gut, the strange rollercoaster of emotions that Akira put him through every time they interacted… he hated him so much. 

_ I can't let him die.  _

Goro reached up, still bloody gloves touching Akira's face. He paused, drawing his hands back to pull off his gloves. Akira smiled a bit wider, tipping his face up as Goro cupped it. "What's all this about, Goro..?" 

Goro brushed his thumb over Akira's left cheek, also entirely healed, "I can't believe I lost," he sighed tiredly. 

Akira shifted a bit, laying beside Goro, still leaving one hand against the detective's belly. "I can't believe you thought you had a chance," he teased, the cocky bastard. 

Goro sneered, upper lip curling as he refused to acknowledge that. The damn arrogant bastard. He couldn't wait to lodge a bullet between his eyes. 

Except… that was why he had called Akira here in the first place, wasn't it? 

He couldn't let it end like this. He felt… something. For this thief, and that  _ something  _ made him feel dizzy and teary and  _ lost  _ at the thought of not having him around anymore. He had wanted to see it for himself. If Akira wouldn't join him-and he shouldn't, they were meant to stand not side by side, but ever opposing one another… If he insisted on sticking with his  _ friends,  _ Goro needed to know. He needed to see that rebellious will for himself. And now… he'd seen it. And there was a chance...

"Goro?" Akira asked. 

Goro looked over at him, placing one hand over Akira's almost absently, "what do you want?" 

"This," Akira replied, and suddenly his lips were against Goro's, adamant and firm. Goro's eyes widened, sparks shooting through him. Akira pulled back as quickly as he'd leaned in, a question dancing in his eyes.

Goro stared up at him, unblinking, face red as Akira very lightly traced a circle along Goro's abdomen. Goro's heart was in his throat, and he couldn't figure out how to feel. He wanted to push Akira away, wanted to grab his dagger and tear his throat out. He wanted… 

He wanted… 

Goro reached up, yanking Akira back down, pulling him flush to his chest as he kissed him. It was rough and urgent, all teeth and tongue as he wrapped his legs around Akira's waist, grinding up against him. Akira's hand curled against Goro's stomach, the other grasping Goro's jaw. Goro fisted his hands in Akira's thick hair, yanking back hard. The thief gasped, which Goro took as an invitation to shove his tongue into his mouth. Goro grunted against Akira's lips, shoving and twisting against him, forcing the two to roll over, so he had Akira pinned beneath him. 

Akira groaned deep in his throat, head tipping back as Goro sank his teeth into the junction of the thief's neck. Akira shoved and tugged at Goro's top until he managed to pull it over the brunette's head. His hands gripped Goro's shoulders, fighting to reverse their positions again. They both wanted this, but they both wanted to be in control, too. Goro still wasn't even sure what exactly it was he was feeling, all he knew was that this felt  _ right _ . 

He snarled at Akira, snapping his hands up off of his shoulders and pinning them to the floor, "none of that, now," he leaned in, twisting Akira's wrists harshly, making the thief hiss quietly. "You may have won before, but I'm not letting you have the upper hand here."

Akira exhaled softly, pupils blown and face red, "you'd better be willing to fight for it, then."

Goro licked his lips, the heat in his gut coiling into an emotion he could fully recognize.  _ Lust.  _ "Oh I am," he breathed. 

Goro wanted to do a lot of things to Akira, they ranged from softer fantasies to wildly intrusive and violent thoughts, but one thing consistent in his mind was his intense desire to see Akira  _ submit  _ to him. To have his rival, this strong, intelligent, stubborn man, helpless and weak at his feet, utterly vulnerable as Goro held his life in his hands…  _ that  _ was what Goro wanted. And if he couldn't have it in battle, if he couldn't win in a fight, maybe he could win at this. He had always thought Akira might look good, stripped bare and pleasuring Goro however the detective wanted. 

Akira bucked, trying to throw Goro off of him, but the brunette was stronger, and Akira's healing spells had completely revitalized him. He shifted Akira's wrists into one hand, pressing them down above Akira's head with a bruising strength. The thief smirked up at him, twisting and tugging against his hold, which only made Goro press down harder. Akira hissed once more, flexing his hands and relaxing just slightly in Goro's grip. 

The detective shoved his free hand into Akira's pockets, digging around until he found his dagger. Akira licked his lips, eyes following the blade as Goro trailed it carefully up the pinned teen's body. "Going to finish me off now?" Akira teased, arching up into the blade. He truly had no self preservation. 

Goro smirked, pressing the point of the knife against Akira's chest, right over his heart, "not yet, dear thief," Goro practically purred, eyes narrowing, a sadistic little thrill running through him as he swiped the blade down. The sharp metal cut through grey material like it was nothing, and, as Goro wasn't exactly being cautious, beads of red welled up from points where the knife had nicked Akira's skin. 

Akira gasped softly, face looking somehow redder, breaths growing shallow as Goro made short work of his clothes, shredding and tearing and leaving shallow cuts in his wake. Goro peeled away the last of Akira's clothes, tossing his boots and torn pants aside, "you claim you want to fight me on this, but just look at your face. You  _ like  _ this, you  _ want  _ to be dominated."

Akira exhaled shakily, a shiver of cold, or maybe excitement, ran through the thief, and he licked his lips, "maybe I do. But trust me, I would enjoy destroying you  _ just  _ as much."

Goro chuckled, shifting back from where he was straddling Akira, rubbing his clothed ass tantalizingly against the thief's bared dick, "I'm sure you would. But you'll never get the pleasure," he murmured. 

Akira groaned softly, eyes slipping closed. His hands curled and uncurled in Goro's grip, and his hips rolled up against the brunette. The detective leaned down, nipping at his jaw, then sucking marks down his neck, "admit defeat, and maybe I'll be gentle."

Akira moaned, baring his throat easily, as if he trusted that Goro wouldn't slit it. "who says… I want you to be gentle?" 

Sometimes he couldn't help but think how easy it would be, how effortlessly he could snuff out this infuriating threat to his plans. Akira trusted him too much… Or, no, maybe  _ trust  _ wasn't the right word. Goro released Akira's hands, and the raven instantly jolted up, wrapping his arms around the detective and digging his nails into his back. Goro hissed, shivering as Akira dragged lines down his back. He tried once more to buck the detective off of him, to twist their positions, but Goro slammed both hands down, grabbing Akira around the neck and squeezing. 

"now now, none of that," Goro panted, his thumbs digging into the thief's windpipe, " _ behave,  _ Akira."

Akira gasped, well, as much as he could with his air being cut off. His eyes rolled back and he arched up against Goro, hands scrabbling weakly against him before dropping to his sides. Goro lessened the pressure, letting the thief take a breath. 

Akira inhaled sharply, then gave a shuddering cough. He looked up at Goro, eyes somewhat glassy, and said hoarsely, "do that again."

Goro smirked down at him, "I always thought you'd be twisted like this." 

"think about it a lot?" Akira rasped, rolling his hips up again. 

Goro chuckled softly, eyes going lidded, "take a breath." he waited just long enough for Akira to do as he asked, then returned pressure to his throat, one hand pressing against him roughly while the other slid down between them. He grasped Akira's length, stroking him quickly and firmly. 

Akira let out a choked moan, tongue lolling out and body shuddering beneath him. Goro bit his lip, exhaling out a soft sound. This… he'd never felt quite like this before. The thrill of having Akira in this position, the  _ heat  _ it sent coursing through him. He felt like he could get drunk on it. 

Goro let go of Akira's throat, not wanting to accidentally knock him out, and reveled in the harsh, shuddering gasps Akira took. Goro sat back, starting to undo his pants, "sit still while I finish undressing," he commanded. 

Akira coughed lightly, raising his hands to show he wasn't going to try anything. Goro grinned darkly down at him, shimmying out of his pants, "finally conceding?" 

Akira nodded, just slightly, "for now. I know when I've been bested."

Goro tossed the last of his clothes aside, settling back against Akira's torso, the skin on skin contact felt electrifying. He hummed softly, leaning down and grabbing a fistful of Akira's hair, smashing their lips back together. "mmh… good. Then sit back and enjoy your defeat."

"I still beat you in our fight. Don't forget that," Akira mumbled against his lips. 

Goro glared at him, fist curling harder into his hair. He dragged Akira up into a sitting position, then stood up, nudging his dick against the thief's cheek, "why don't you put that smart mouth to good use?" 

Akira looked up at him, a sharp grin on his face. This bastard loved getting a rise out of Goro. Goro kind of loved it too. He curled his hand tighter in Akira's hair, yanking slightly. Akira gasped, and Goro took the opportunity to shove his dick in the thief's mouth. Akira made a muffled sound, hands flying to Goro's hips. He gave the detective a squeeze, fingers massaging against the fatty flesh of his thighs. Goro let out a breath that turned into a breathy moan as Akira sucked. 

He bucked into Akira's mouth, a small whimper escaping him as Akira dragged his tongue up Goro's length. The thief looked so damn smug, but Goro almost didn't care, not with the absolutely magical things Akira was doing with his mouth. Goro suddenly gasped, knees buckling as Akira grabbed his ass and deep throated him. 

"FUCK! Akira!" Goro exclaimed, bracing both hands against the thief as he  _ swallowed  _ around him. Goro groaned, panting and whining, the heat coiling tighter in his gut as the thief relentlessly went at his dick like it was the most delicious thing in the world. 

The detective was actually trembling, so close,  _ too  _ close, he couldn't let this end yet. Not before he got to take Akira apart. He yanked back on Akira's hair harshly, forcing him off his dick. Akira came off of him with a wet  _ pop  _ and a sharp cry. He shivered, looking up at Goro questioningly. 

Goro took a minute to catch his breath, then shoved Akira back, "not yet… not… I want to… fuck… get on your hands and knees."

Akira licked his lips, "looking to take me apart, detective?" 

"hands and knees," Goro growled. 

Akira laughed softly, turning over and lifting his lithe frame, wiggling his hips, "do it, then. And don't you dare hold back." 

Goro exhaled, nodding and grabbing Akira's hips. He knelt behind him, kneading his fingers against Akira's ass. The thief rocked his hips back into Goro's hands, humming softly. He kneaded the soft flesh, tipping his head slightly. He traced his entrance with one hand, "you have such narrow hips… I hope I don't break you."

Akira groaned as Goro slid one finger inside him, "fuuck…I hope you do…" 

Goro worked Akira open for a few minutes, content to listen to the thief, panting and mumbling nonsense beneath him. After he felt like he'd prepared Akira well enough, he gave his ass one firm slap and leaned over his back, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. "ready?" 

Akira nodded, glancing back at him with a cheeky grin, "I'm surprised you took this long."

Goro huffed and leaned back, lining himself up and slamming in with no further warning. Both boys stilled, Akira pressing his forehead to the ground, hissing out curses, and Goro groaned, eyes sliding shut as he adjusted to the hot, tight feeling encompassing him. He leaned down, sliding both arms around Akira's chest, holding him flush to his chest as he started slowly moving. 

Akira groaned, tipping his head back against Goro at an odd angle. He panted softly, turning his face into Goro's neck the best he could. He smiled against him, hips rolling down as Goro thrust up into him. Goro turned his face to the side, nuzzling into Akira's hair and indulging in the earthy scents that clung to him. He grew frustrated with the awkward angle and twisted them around, shoving Akira's back against the ground and pressing himself against his chest. 

He threaded his hands through Akira's hair, almost tenderly, and kissed him deeply. He thrust into Akira, and the thief wrapped his legs around Goro's waist. The alcove was filled with the sounds of skin on skin and soft panting, neither one spoke, getting too lost in the moment. When Goro felt himself getting close, he started to pull back, but Akira held firm, his legs holding the other in place. 

Goro looked him in the eyes, questioning, cloudy with want and a handful of other emotions that he didn't dare sort through. Akira met his gaze, keen silver laced with a deep affection that Goro couldn't stand. Akira grabbed his face, rolling his hips into the thrusts as he pulled Goro in for another kiss. The detective whined against him, eyes slipping closed as he pressed close, giving one more thrust before tipping over the edge. 

Goro pressed their foreheads together and Akira wrapped his arms around his neck, both boys panting and moaning softly into their climaxes, flushed and sweaty and fulfilled. 

Goro lifted himself up, looking at Akira for a moment longer. The thief smiled at him, warm and happy and… kind. Too kind. How dare he look at Goro with such a softness? This was all over anyway, soon Akira wouldn't be looking at him at all. But… no, that wasn't quite right. This was Akira, after all. He had defied fate before… 

Goro flopped over next to Akira, face scrunching up as the dirty ground rubbed against his bare back, "ugh.. Maybe we should have kept our clothes on." 

Akira laughed, hands threading through his hair as he looked at Goro, clearly amused, "that's really the first thing you're gonna say after we finish fucking?" 

Goro raked his eyes up and down Akira, the scattered scars along his body, his toned form, the mess on his stomach and leaking out of him… He exhaled through his nose, giving a satisfied little hum, "you're right, what I should have said was-" 

Goro reached out, dragging a finger along Akira's chest, "you look like a real slut. I could get used to having you under me."

Akira grabbed Goro's wrist, pulling his hand up and pressing a kiss to his palm, "so… you want to do this again, then?" 

Goro hesitated, hand slowly curling closed over Akira's.  _ Did _ he want this..? Here he was, naked, lying beside his rival, having just lost a fight and then won something else entirely. He'd never done this kind of intimate thing before, never thought it would happen in this way, or at all, if he was being honest. 

He could feel Akira's thumb brushing over the back of his hand, and a tightness swelled in his chest. He let out a small breath, "...yes. I want to do this again someday."

After dressing and cleaning up Akira the best they could, the two emerged from Shibuya station. Akira was mumbling about how grateful he was that at least his real world clothes weren't shredded to hell. Goro fixed a button on his jacket, mind wandering as the two walked. A streetlight flickered nearby, and the sounds of the bustling public were growing fainter. It must be well past ten, the trains were going to stop running soon. He had lost. He wanted to do this again. He didn't know what to think. 

Akira waved a hand in front of Goro's face, drawing his attention, "hey, Goro? You thinking about something?" 

Goro's gaze trailed up, meeting the opaque lenses of Akira's stupid public mask. God, he was so tired of masks. He preferred raw and angry and tender and  _ real.  _ Whatever it was that had just happened in the metaverse, that intense, passionate,  _ everything  _ Akira came at him with. He felt that painful, tense, disgusting twist in his stomach again. 

He ran one hand through his hair and leaned back against the concrete pillar outside the station, "Akira… thank you, for indulging me in this outing. I wanted to see something for myself, and now I've seen it. So thank you."

Akira smiled, small, restrained, lips just barely quirking up at one side, "well, I enjoyed myself. I've wanted to do this for a pretty long time, honestly."

Goro scoffed, "fight nearly to the death? Or have sex with me?" 

Akira twirled a lock of bangs between his fingers, "can't it be both?" 

Goro's eyes crinkled, his heart felt tight. He looked Akira up and down, "...I'm going to be honest with you, Akira."

Akira's hands slid into his pockets, and he tilted his head just slightly, silent, waiting for the detective to continue. Goro looked him in the lenses, fingers curling into his arms, trying and failing to peer past those damned glasses. 

Goro let out a slow, shaky breath, and, with more emotion than he even thought himself capable, exhaled, "I hate you."

Akira… Akira  _ smiled _ at that. He shook his head and replied, voice soft, "you really can't stand losing, can you?" 

Goro felt it again, that indescribable feeling that he had been so certain must be hate. But… that wasn't actually quite right, was it? It was angry and hot, painful like a raw nerve. Somehow inviting, warm, it beckoned him, it made his chest hurt and his eyes wet. This feeling that wasn't quite hate. He scoffed, moving away from the wall and a step closer to Akira. "I really, really can't. But it's never been this bad, you know. I think… I think you must bring it out in me. We're rivals, after all, and one day… I do want to beat you."

"with another fight like this?" Akira asked, nodding his head towards the subway stairs. 

"no," Goro replied, "not like this. I want… I want a fight where neither of us hold back at all. And you can say you weren't all you like, but I know you hesitated, I know you could have hit harder. You could have gone further… you could have used a persona other than Arsene."

Akira grinned slightly, "oh? You noticed. So what then, you want one of us to actually end up dead?" 

Goro chuckled, "what if I did? What do you think would happen, should you and I go head to head? A  _ real  _ fight to the death?" 

The thief stepped closer, one hand reaching out. He grabbed Goro by the throat and continued forward, hand firm against him until he had Goro back against the concrete wall. Goro stumbled, his hands shooting out, hitting Akira in the chest as the thief crashed their lips together. He leaned his whole body against him, pressing him to the wall as he sent a rolling shiver down the detective's spine. His tongue pressed against the hard palate of Goro's mouth, drawing a quiet sound from him. Akira pulled back, tipping his glasses up, staring, unmasked, into his rival's eyes. 

"I wouldn't lose," Akira whispered, punctuating it with a nip to the ear. A fire burned in his eyes, intense as always, even with the gentle smile on his face. 

Goro smiled in return, hands sliding off of Akira as the thief backed away, giving him a little space. Goro cleared his throat and tucked his hair behind his ear, "just what I'd expect from my equal." 

Akira nodded simply, his glasses falling back in place. Goro straightened up, head a fuzzy mess thanks to his damned rival. He searched his face for a moment, then said, "In fact, I have a proposal. That fight I mentioned? I want-no. I  _ need _ to face you again. Once and for all."

He looked down, picking at his right glove, tugging at each finger, "and… as proof-" he flicked his wrist suddenly, leather glove flying through the air. Akira reached one hand up, catching it flawlessly. 

"in the west, throwing down a gauntlet is a challenge. An offering of a duel. If the opponent accepts the glove, he accepts the duel. He must uphold it, no matter what." Goro looked at him intently.  _ Promise me.  _

Akira's fingers curled around the glove. He raised it up, pressing a small kiss to the leather, "I accept."

Goro nodded, letting out a small breath. It wasn't really a guarantee of anything, it was just words, just a promise between two boys who wished things could be a little simpler. But Goro had faith. This infuriating, terrible, clever clever thief who had his heart twisted in knots… he always kept his promises. 

"it's a promise, then," Goro said, "don't you dare forget it." 

_ Defy fate, you god damned fool.  _

Akira slid Goro's glove into his pocket, nodding. When he spoke, he sounded dead serious, "I won't forget, Goro. Ever."

Then he brushed past the detective, disappearing into the subway station. And Goro watched him go. Fates intertwined, their lives written in ink. He let out a shaky breath, rubbing his bare palm with the smooth leather of his other.

**Author's Note:**

> friendship ended with vanilla, p5r is my best friend now.  
> I hope you all enjoyed the story!
> 
> You can follow my NSFW twitter @PenDragonSpicy for notifications anytime I post a new explicit fic!


End file.
